Transferring surface relief patterns from poly(olefin sulfone) layers to metal layers by sputter etching has been described in the above mentioned copending application entitled "Method of Transferring a Surface Relief Pattern from a Poly(olefin sulfone) Layer to a Metal Layer" by E. S. Poliniak, N. V. Desai, and R. J. Himics and copending application entitled "Method of Transferring a Surface Relief Pattern from a Wet Poly(olefin sulfone) Layer to a Metal Layer" by E. S. Poliniak and N. V. Desai and described by M. J. Bowden and L. G. Thompson in the Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 121 1620 (1974). When these methods are employed, a surface relief pattern is first formed in the poly(olefin sulfone) layer generally by an electron beam resist process. To rapidly form the surface relief pattern in the poly(olefin sulfone) layer and to accurately transfer the surface relief pattern to the metal layer, the poly(olefin sulfone) layer must be responsive to low levels of electron beam exposure and form well defined surface relief patterns. While the formation of surface relief patterns in poly(olefin sulfone) layers has been described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,127 to Kaplan et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,331 to Poliniak et al and the use of preferred developers for poly(1-methyl-1-cyclopentene sulfone) has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,332 to Poliniak et al, the use of more sensitive poly(olefin sulfones) which form well defined surface relief patterns suitable for sputter etching has been sought.